U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,580 which issued Apr. 3, 1979 to Kenneth B. Buell discloses a Method Of Bonding A Porous Fibrous Web To A Substrate: for example, a method of partially laminating a disposable diaper wherein hot melt adhesive globules are applied to the back surface of the diaper's topsheet by causing hot-melt adhesive to be wiped from a controlled thickness, contacting-type adhesive source. U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,257 which issued Aug. 31, 1976 to David F. Ring discloses an Internally Adhesively Bonded Fibrous Web: i.e., plural fibrous webs such as airlaid fibrous webs which are suitable for absorbent cores of disposable diapers are joined together in face to face relation so that the adhesive forms a scrim which is internal of the cores, and leaves the outwardly facing surfaces of the cores substantially free of adhesive. While these background patents have solved some of the problems relted to core/diaper integrity of laminated, disposable waste-containment garments and the like, they have not solved the problems to the extent nor in the manner of the present invention: particularly with respect to the blousing phenomenon described above although it is not intended to thereby limit the present invention.